Corazón de Hielo
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Aún no puedo creer que Erwin me haya obligado a hacer esto. No debí desobedecerlo, pero tenía que salvar a esas mujeres. Iban a ser devoradas por ese estúpido titán, y yo no podía dejarlas ahí. No era la primera vez que me advertía que si volvía a desobedecerlo lo iba a lamentar, la verdad nunca me imaginé que me castigaría de esta manera… ¿Yo, cuidando al Rey Eren como su niñera?


**Disclaimer.**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La historia que presento a continuación es algo diferente a la historia del manga o del anime, decidí darle un pequeño giro porque me pareció interesante y lindo, sin embargo contiene muchas cuestiones que son iguales o muy parecidas a la serie. Pueden considerarlo un "spin-off" para que me entiendan. Advierto también que quizá en algunas partes escriba cosas que tengan que ver con el manga, por lo que si no han leído el manga podrían resultar en spoilers y no me responsabilizo. Tengan en mente que esta es mi historia y por lo tanto los personajes pueden sufrir ciertos cambios, recuerden que cada quien es libre de manejar su historia por lo que si de pronto encuentran situaciones en los personajes que no les parecen acordes a los originales solo tengan en mente que no soy Isayama. Disfruten de la historia. _

Aún no puedo creer que el Comandante Erwin me haya obligado a hacer esto. Siempre supe que no debí desobedecerlo, pero tenía que salvar a esas mujeres. Iban a ser devoradas por ese estúpido titán, y yo no podía dejarlas ahí a pesar de lo que el Comandante me había ordenado. No era la primera vez que me advertía que si volvía a desobedecerlo lo iba a lamentar, pero la verdad nunca me imaginé que me castigaría de esta manera…

Él va caminando delante de mí, tan serio como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo debo guardar la compostura, por supuesto, ellos nunca me verán flaquear, yo siempre seré para ellos el Capitán Rivaille, el hombre de hielo. La verdad es que esto me pone muy enojado, me siento fatal y solo estoy pensando en golpear a alguien. Llegamos a un salón enorme en donde había varios cabos del ejército. Todos me miran extrañados preguntándose qué hago en el castillo, qué hago aquí sí debería estar fuera de los muros encontrando titanes. Yo también me hago la misma pregunta.

-Comandante Erwin.-se acerca un joven cabo a nosotros y hace la señal.-El Rey Eren lo está esperando.

Ruedo mis ojos mientras nadie me ve, realmente odio estar aquí. Todos caminamos en silencio a través de un enorme pasillo lleno de retratos. Este maldito castillo es enorme, nunca voy a terminar de conocerlo ni de aprenderme sus caminos y secretos. Nos detenemos frente a una enorme puerta de roble y el cabo la abre con cuidado. Erwin Smith entra y yo tras él.

Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que veo al nuevo Rey en persona. Después de todos estos meses yo jamás había asistido a alguna de las audiencias y no tenía idea de cómo era o quién era. Lo que vi me decepcionó. Era un mocoso, no podía tener más de 23 años. Yo no era muy viejo, apenas estaba en mis 28 pero aun así me veía maduro y diferente. Él, sin embargo, parecía que siempre estaba asustado. Se encontraba sentado en una enorme silla que sinceramente le quedaba muy grande. Tenía la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia la izquierda y nos miraba con algo de preocupación y resignación al mismo tiempo. Junto a él, sin embargo, había una persona a quien definitivamente sí que conocía, y muy bien. Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba parada junto a la enorme silla del rey Eren. Su mirada fría y calculadora me estudiaba a cada minuto y cada uno de mis movimientos. Ella era la única persona a la que podía considerar una rival, aunque sabía muy bien que a pesar de la batalla podría vencerla. Era la segunda persona más fuerte y poderosa después de mí a la que conocía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude sentir su repulsión hacia mí de inmediato. Se decía que ella era la sombra del rey. Había sido acogida por los padres del rey Eren cuando estaban en el mandato, era la hija de un pobre señor que murió a manos de unos ladrones. Desde entonces vivió en el castillo de los Jaeger, la trataron como a su hija y obtuvo la mejor educación militar. Yo tuve que hacer demasiadas cosas para llegar a donde estoy, para llegar a ser capitán. Durante mucho tiempo yo tuve que aprender solo, y ella aprendió entre los mejores. Se convirtió en la sombra de Eren Jaeger desde que eran apenas unos niños y ahora había sido nombrada Teniente de Reconocimiento que era sinónimo de "guardaespaldas del imbécil del rey". Al menos yo seguía estando por encima de ella y eso me reconfortaba.

-Su majestad.-dijo Erwin haciendo una inclinación.-Como ya le había informado en nuestra última reunión, estoy aquí para presentar ante usted los servicios del capitán Rivaille.

Él ni siquiera me miró. Mikasa, sin embargo, apretó los puños y abrió la boca.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se refiere con "presentar servicios", comandante?

-¿No lo sabe, teniente Ackerman?-Erwin hizo una mueca de sarcasmo.-el capitán Rivaille está aquí para ser su nuevo compañero de trabajo, más exactamente para ayudarle a usted en su exhausta tarea de proteger al rey.

-¿De qué está hablando, comandante Erwin?-dijo Mikasa abriendo los ojos un poco.-¿Eren?-ella lo miró.

Esa Ackerman se atrevía a hablarle al rey Eren como si fuera un civil cualquiera. Comprendía que se hubieran criado juntos pero eso no justificaba la falta de respeto hacia su nueva posición de rey.

-El comandante Erwin cree oportuno tener a alguien más para protegerme en estos tiempos.

El comandante Erwin sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta del rey y Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-Eren, ¿estás consciente de que el comandante Erwin está tratando de castigar a Rivaille?

-Capitán Rivaille.-respondí.

Fue entonces cuando el rey me mira por primera vez. Nuestras miradas se encuentran apenas por unos segundos, decido que lo mejor es mirar a Ackerman quien cada vez está más enojada.

-No importa por qué lo trajeron aquí.-habla entonces el rey.-El comandante Erwin lo ordena, yo lo apruebo y si él y yo pensamos que es lo mejor, entonces no hay nada que discutir.

-Yo siempre te he cuidado y no necesitamos que…

-No eres exclusiva, Mikasa, no eres mi madre.-dice el rey Eren poniéndose de pie y sin dejar de mirar a Ackerman.-el comandante y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir.

Ackerman se acerca a mí con determinación y se detiene apenas a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Escúcheme bien, capitán, no crea que me agrada. Siempre ha sido mi rival y esta no es la excepción. Usted y yo sabemos que usted está mejor allá fuera de los muros que aquí metido cuidando las faldas del rey, ¿no es cierto?

-Por supuesto que tienes razón, Ackerman, pero también es cierto que tú también eres mejor fuera de los muros que "cuidándole las faldas al rey", pero al parecer es eso mismo lo que te ha detenido aquí y durante toda tu vida, ¿no es cierto?-la miro.-Ambos somos excelentes guerreros, asesinos, protectores…. Y aquí estamos los dos. La diferencia entre tú y yo, Ackerman, es que tú estás aquí por decisión propia, lo cual es peor ya que estás poniendo la vida de tu rey por encima de la seguridad de la humanidad, por encima de la seguridad de tus compañeros militares, de tus superiores y de ti misma. Yo, sin embargo, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por los demás, y puedo irme de aquí cuando quiera mientras que tú no puedes dar un paso sin saber lo que el rey Eren está haciendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dice Ackerman haciendo un movimiento para sacar su espada.

Con mi rapidez logro detener su ataque a tan solo unos milímetros de que la hoja se inserte en mi cuello. Estoy tranquilo y ella está hecha una furia y me mira con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¿Los patos tirándole a las escopetas?

Ella se separa de mí y guarda su espada.

-No me provoque, capitán, no… usted no me conoce.

-Lo mismo digo.

En ese momento llega un cabo corriendo a toda prisa y se dirige a Ackerman.

-Teniente Ackerman hay algo que tiene que ver en este momento…

Ambos salen del lugar, no sin antes lanzarme una última mirada amenazadora.

Definitivamente esto va a ser la prueba más difícil que he tenido en la vida, incluso más que matar titanes colosales de tamaños inconmensurables.

-¿Rivaille?

Erwin y el rey Eren salieron de su junta y me miran extrañados.

-Te dejo a cargo del rey, entonces, pero quiero que sepas que si te necesito debes presentarte ante mí inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto, comandante.

Él sale de la sala y nos quedamos solos. Ni siquiera sé cómo hablarle a este tipo.

-Su majestad.-digo cortésmente.

-Acompáñeme a mostrarle el castillo, capitán.

Él camina por delante de mí y habla sin mirarme. Esto va a ser difícil, muy difícil…


End file.
